


Agents of SHIELD fanart

by AstridV



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Action, Fanart, Gen, Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridV/pseuds/AstridV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt from oxoniensis: "I think some sort of daring rescue would be fun, Ward hanging out of a helicopter holding onto Skye and looking either mad or worried for her, while she's calmly working on her laptop midair."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agents of SHIELD fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oxoniensis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxoniensis/gifts).



> I took some liberty with the prompt: Skye's got a Starkpad or something 'cause that's easier to hold in one hand... and Ward's actually not looking too worried here, because the situation looks pretty much under control, don't you think? ;)


End file.
